Closer Than Sisters
by Compulsive Writer
Summary: ANIVERSE. When troubled freshman Ayumi comes to Meiritsu University, Tina Foster, now a graduate student, offers a helping hand. The two soon learn they have much in common... including a past with Meiritsu graduate Kaoru Hanabishi. T for strong language.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Ayumi stared across the busy campus, feeling every bit the part of the ugly duckling from the old fairy tale. Not that she was ugly, by any stretch of the imagination. She felt lost, out of touch, and most certainly out of place. She rolled a finger through a ringlet of her raven hair and let out a sigh of frustration as the world moved on without her. A thousand questions invaded her thoughts: What was she doing here? Where was she supposed to go? Why was no one stopping to offer a helping hand? Most importantly—and also a direct contradiction to the previous—how could she expect people to go out of their way to do such a thing for someone they didn't know?

That would be selfish of her. It wasn't like they had time to stop and help some ditz figure out where she was supposed to be. They were all doing the same thing as she was, after all. This was freshman orientation. _Everyone_ was here to enroll, just as she was, and to learn the campus. Ayumi adjusted her backpack to relieve the biting pain of the strap pulling against her shoulder, regretting that hadn't stopped at her apartment that morning to drop off her luggage, at least what little of it she had brought with her from America for her first week at school. Now she was going to have to cart a heavy bag all around a campus she didn't know, just so that she could get enrolled at the end of the day. She didn't care about the campus layout… not yet; she just wanted to enroll and go home, unload her things, and crash. It had been a long, exhausting, and nerve-racking flight over the Pacific.

Meiritsu University. Her mother's alma mater. Ayumi wet her lips and fought back a tear. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep, cleansing breath of the late-summer morning air. She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her today. College was just around the corner, and with it, her future. Again, she shifted her backpack on her shoulder, groaning a little at the intense ache, and started off through the campus, peering through the crowds in search of some answer to where she was supposed to be.

Her heart almost stopped when she bumped into a wall that hadn't been before her a moment before. Her feet slipped out from under her and she found herself on her backside, her backpack thudding to the ground beside her. Blinking dumbly for a moment, Ayumi lifted her eyes up to the wall looming over her.

A rather large young man with an angry sneer glowered down at her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, pipsqueak?" the man rumbled as he leaned forward. His mohawk was died green and his face was littered with… were those piercings? Ayumi's stomach lurched just looking at him. He was built like an offensive lineman for the Dallas Cowboys, the football team she had been fond of growing up in Oklahoma. He was dressed entirely in black, and his skin was pale as the undead.

Cursing her rotten luck, Ayumi turned over onto her knees and reached out for her pack. That's when the man planted his foot on her backside, giving her a little shove. "What's this? Offering yourself, bitch? You ain't nuthin' but a tramp, ya little tramp!"

"Ow!" Ayumi fought to adjust her skirt back over her purple panties. "You jackass!"

"Oh, I'm a jackass? You ran into me, little tramp! Don't you know when you run into someone you're supposed to apologize?!"

She sighed, her face flushed with embarrassment. Her heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. "I… yes, I know… I'm sorry, please, I didn't…"

"Stupid bitch! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He planted his foot in her backside again, and when Ayumi lurched forward following the blow, she smacked her face on the pavement. With a moan of pain, she fought to push herself up onto her hands and knees, but just as she expected, the man would have none of it. He planted his foot into the small of her back and pressed her down. "Just who do you think you are? Don't you know who you're dealing with, little tramp? Don't expect to make a mockery of Bunji Hiro and leave with your dignity intact, you hear?!"

_So much for making a good first impression, _she thought. _Maybe if I just play dead the big galoot will just go away._

She could hear Big Sis reprimanding her from back in the states for her flippant tongue, even before she got the words out, and was able to swallow the remark before making a serious mistake. She lay there, feeling the weight of the big man's foot holding her down, sensing the angry sneer as he loomed over her, thinking God-knew-what in that tiny, pea brain. Her hands balled into tiny fists and her breath came slow and ragged as she waited for the worst.

No way this brute would do more than this. The realization that they were in public soothed her nerves… a little. She bit her lower lip and waited.

"What, you ain't got nuthin' to say, little tramp?"

"Get off me…" She mumbled the words, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately, the man had better ears than she gave him credit for. He grabbed her by the hair and gave it a yank, pulling her head up off the ground. "Say _what?!_"

"Hey asshole! Get your grimy mitts off her!"

That voice didn't sound Japanese… Though fluent, the tone wasn't right. It was the voice of someone who learned Japanese as a second language.

"What the hell… Tina?!" Suddenly her hair was free and the pressure of his weight on her back lessened. She breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head back on the ground, gently, her eyes closed, and waited for the storm to pass.

"You've been on campus for all of ten minutes, Bunji!" the voice growled. "What, now you're picking fights with _girls_ a fraction of your size! I should bust you up, you know that?"

"Miss Tina… I just… we were just… she…"

"I can _see_ what's going on here, Bunji! I'm not a complete moron, you know!" Whoever her savior was, the verbal war was closing in on her. Both stood toe to toe just over Ayumi's head. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for the bombs to fall. Her savior was definitely a woman, and she could hear the strong western inflections in her tone, detecting a southern twang. Had to be an American. "Just get out of here. Don't make me go postal on you, cause you'll definitely regret it if I do. You hear me, Bunji Hiro! Turn around and walk away!"

Ayumi heard a heavy sigh. Resignation. "Yes Miss Tina. I'm sorry, Miss Tina." His voice grew even lower. "Sorry. It was my fault. I saw her coming a mile away and I could tell she was lost, but…"

"Just beat it!"

This Tina certainly knew how to take the upper hand. Ayumi wasn't certain how long it took for the big man to lug away, but seemingly a lifetime later, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and a soft voice reach her ears. "Oh, kid… geez. You okay?"

"Nothing I never experienced sitting on the couch watching the WWF with Big Sis," Ayumi joked, and then gave a groan of pain as she pushed herself up slowly, until she was sitting on the ground. She turned her gaze to the big green eyes sparkling down at her, and the concerned smile on her savior's face as she gently rubbed her shoulder. Ayumi felt as though she were about a foot tall and was sure she was shrinking. She didn't look about but knew there were other eyes upon her, more than the eyes of the girl who had come to her rescue. She wished they'd all just go away.

"You watch wrestling?"

"Well… no," she admitted, a blush painting her cheeks. "Though Moose Johnston back there really should consider a career in pro football."

Tina laughed, a hearty American laugh with a devil-may-care spirit. She clapped Ayumi on the back and rose, offering a hand. "Come on, kid. Let's get you off the sidewalk. You're blocking traffic, ya know!"

Ayumi's face reddened even more, and she accepted Tina's hand.

"Thanks," she said.

"By the way, my name's Tina Foster. What's yours?"

"Ayumi. Ayumi Honjō."


	2. Orientation

**ORIENTATION**

"Bunji can be a real jerk sometimes," Tina Foster said as she held open the door leading to the college's administrative offices and gestured for Ayumi to go on in. "But all-in-all, he's not really that bad a guy. Just a little cocky and hard-headed… and aggressive… and…" She trailed off, taking on a brilliant shade of red.

Ayumi lifted an eyebrow. "A little sexist?" she suggested. "A little abusive? How about shallow, boorish, vulgar, and domineering? All great adjectives, if you ask me. He's a grade-A nutjob. And who does his hair anyway? Don't even get me started on all those piercings. You've got to be a complete idiot to want to mutilate your own body like that. It's flat-out disgusting."

Tina sighed and then grinned ear-to-ear. "Well yeah. He's got some serious personality issues, that's for sure." She patted Ayumi on the back, looking for a smile, but Ayumi had none to give. "I'm sure he'll grow out of it. They always do."

"Or they go to prison," Ayumi amended without the slightest trace of humor.

"You're part American, all right," Tina conceded with a shake of her head. She looked at Ayumi's backpack. "You really just got back to Japan this morning?"

"I grew up in the States. I was just born in Japan. Right in this city as a matter of fact, but I went to live with my aunt and uncle in Oklahoma before I had learned to walk."

"You know your culture well enough."

The first sign of a smile touched Ayumi's lips. "My aunt," she explained. "She's a traditionalist. Maybe they moved to Norman decades ago but they are pure Japanese, in their hearts and in their souls. We even spoke Japanese in the Honjō household. I guess you could say it was a rule of thumb."

"Is that so?" Tina laughed. "I'm a bit jealous. In the U.S., I had to speak English all the time. Mom knew a little, but other than that, no one I knew could hold a conversation with me in Japanese." She shrugged. "I've never really fit in anywhere I go, you know? I'm too Japanese to fit in in an American school, and I'm too American to fit in here in Japan. There's only one place I've ever lived that really feels like home, you know?"

Ayumi's sighed, her smile fading as quickly as it had come. "I think I know exactly what you're talking about, Tina. As a matter of fact, it sounds all too familiar."

Tina led Ayumi to a narrow stairwell near the northeast corner of the building and headed on up to the second floor. Though she was new here, Ayumi was completely at ease with Tina leading the way. She'd never had expected to find anyone willing to help her out, least of all a graduate student here at the university, and an American to boot. Tina had explained that she was here studying biology, and she'd spent a year not too long ago exploring the world. She was a former partner of the college's photography club, which had since been dropped do to lack of interest. Ayumi decided not to bring up the fact that photography was one of her hobbies.

"Okay, this is where you need to start," Tina said. "I've actually got somewhere I have to be, but the people here are great and they'll get you squared away, okay?"

Ayumi smiled and gazed up to the big oak door, and then turned to Tina and gave a slow, calculated bow. "Thank you so much, Tina-sempai," she said, her face aglow. She didn't think it was possible that she could actually feel good after the hell she had gone through just getting here… and then after her arrival things seemed only to go from bad to worst until Tina came along. What a great young woman she was. Ayumi wondered if it was at all possible that maybe they could be friends. "It means the world to me."

Tina smiled. "Oh, heck, don't be like that!" She put a hand behind her head, leaning back as she blushed. She was so outgoing and personal, almost aggressively so. Ayumi was a little sad to see her go. "You would've done the same for me… at least I think you would. And please, you're as American as I am… just call me Tina, if you don't mind."

"Well thank you anyway… Tina," she said. "I really do appreciate the help."

When Tina walked away, leaving Ayumi to stand there alone, she half expected for the world to come crumbling down around her all over again, but, despite her trepidations, no gaping holes to the underworld split open the ground beneath her. She gave a sigh and smiled, watching the blonde traipse away before sliding into a stairwell, and finally disappearing from sight. Ayumi sighed, and then smiled a big smile, feeling like some of the weight that had been draped over her shoulders had finally been lifted.

"Thanks, Tina," she whispered, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

Funny. Since she had been with Tina, the bag didn't seem quite so heavy anymore.

* * *

"No need to thank me, Tina. I've been associated with Meiristu University for five years now," Kaoru said with a smile as he slipped a stack of papers into his briefcase and snapped it shut. "You've just become a graduate student, and it's your first time giving an orientation lecture. To be honest, I'm glad you asked for my help."

Tina blushed. "Well, you know, Kaoru, I couldn't just let you take a day off just like that! You did owe me one."

"I did," Kaoru said with a smirk.

The pair left the empty lecture hall and found a bench nearby to have a seat. Kaoru had been standing for the past forty-five minutes and he needed to get a load off. He drew a deep breath, thinking back to the last time he'd sat on this bench… five years ago when he himself had been a freshman, stepping out of an orientation lecture with dozens of other freshmen, wondering if his entire college experience would be so incredibly boring. He hoped he hadn't been as tediously uninteresting as the young woman who had given the presentation back then.

Tina handed him a can of tomato juice, which Kaoru accepted with a smile as he popped it open. He took a long swig. "Man, that's good stuff. Thanks Tina." He leaned back and relaxed. It was just past noon and the halls were empty. Campus would remain fairly busy on into the early hours of the afternoon, but by three it would start to clear out. Unfortunately for Kaoru, real life would soon come calling. He would have to go and leave Tina behind. He had an obligation to the Sakuraba business now that orientation was over. Life was likely to get pretty dull for Tina now, too, since there were tours to be given for new freshman to learn their way about campus, and while, as far as Kaoru knew, she wasn't taking part in any of that, he suspected she'd stick around just to be on the safe side. After all, she was getting credit for being here today.

It was odd, coming to Meiritsu and not finding a seat amongst students but rather standing before them as a guide into this new world in which they found themselves, commanding their respect simply by looking important. Kaoru didn't know how important he really was—he certainly didn't _feel_ all that important—but he had enjoyed the moment. He felt like an ambassador to the university, and that alone made it worth every moment.

It was something to be proud of.

"So, when will you be home tonight?" Tina asked.

"Late. Souta-buchō allowed me to take this morning off so long as I agreed to stay late and file the department reports this evening." He shrugged his shoulders and took another swig of his juice. "I don't think I'll be home in time for supper, but Aoi-chan and Miss Miyabi already know where I'm going to be, and I told them not to wait for me."

Tina considered the comment in silence for a moment before digging through her backpack for the keshika-lunch Aoi-chan had made for them before leaving the mansion that morning. "Well, you'll need your strength then, won't you? Better eat up!"

* * *

_I can't believe it. I just can't believe it…_ Ayumi leaned in the shadows between two buildings deep in the heart of the Meiritsu campus, her heart thundering in her chest. _That man…_

Without a doubt, she knew… she _knew _him. Not personally, of course… but she knew him nonetheless. The moment she'd laid eyes upon him in the lecture hall, she'd known it had been a mistake to return to Japan. What a fool she'd been…

She'd thought, seeing it was Tina who opened the presentation, that she'd be relatively comfortable. After all, Tina had come to her and protected her from a creep who didn't understand the meaning of apology, manners, or integrity. But then she'd introduced _him_. Hanabishi. The very moment the presentation ended, she had bolted out the door as fast as her scrawny legs could carry her.

Kaoru Hanabishi. The name had haunted her throughout her young life as she grew up half a world away, in the United States. Hot tears stung her eyes, threatening but not yet falling. She put her hands to her face, stifling any sobs before they came, and stared through the dark blur as she thought about what it was she could do.

He was a graduate, she'd learned, no longer attending Meiritsu. That much was a relief. Her chances of running into him here had decreased drastically with that bit of knowledge. So long as she could stay hidden for the rest of the day. But what about Tina? She had introduced him as a friend, but she supposed that was normal enough, for colleagues introducing themselves at a function in such a manner. Even rival politicians back in the states sometimes called one another 'my friend'… it wasn't all that unusual. But… their friendship had seemed… somehow genuine. Genuine. That was the only word that came to her as she considered the way the two had greeted one another before Kaoru Hanabishi took the floor.

"What did I get myself into?" she murmured into her hands, tears staining her cheeks. Ragged sobs threatened to take the very air from her lungs. _That was Kaoru Hanabishi, heir to the Hanabishi estate. _"Hanabishi," she mumbled. "I can't… This can't be happening to me…"

_Please… I just want to go home!_

* * *

"Oh, hey Ayumi! Fancy meeting you here!"

That blonde American packed a powerful punch with her heavy southern accent, Ayumi noted. For whatever reason, she maintained her composure when Tina flopped down beside her on the bench outside the science building.

"Hi Tina," Ayumi mumbled. Though she wanted to break down and cry, she kept her emotions in check, somehow. It wasn't Tina's fault; she didn't know. Ayumi couldn't even be sure that the two were really friends, so she swallowed her tongue and put on a pleasant smile, just glad for the company that Tina so willingly offered.

Nearly three hours had passed, and the crowds had faded with the time, leaving a rather impressive view of a campus she had not truly seen until the commotion had died away. It was a lovely place, a lovely institution. Peaceful, too. Ayumi could see why her mother had wanted to earn a degree here. Hopefully Ayumi could put her own feelings aside and do the same in her mother's honor. Just thinking such a thought lifted her out of her present mood and the world didn't seem quite so bleak anymore.

"You know, you're very pretty."

Ayumi glanced at Tina. "Huh?"

"You're pretty," Tina said quietly. Her hands were clasped in her lap as she stared off across the campus. She seemed suddenly very calm, her aggressive nature slipping from her for the moment as composed maturity set in. No, Ayumi realized as she watched Tina. Not composed maturity. While both composed and mature in that moment, it was not that trait Ayumi sensed. She seemed… at ease with her surroundings. Comfortable. Perhaps… blessed? Was this the real Tina Foster? It was of course impossible to say. Ayumi had only known her a brief time, and she couldn't honestly say that she knew Tina at all. Whatever it was she saw in Tina in that moment, be it resignation of the truth or serenity in the face of uncertainty, Ayumi did see one thing that she did not expect: friendship.

Ayumi smiled. "Thank you, Tina. You're very pretty too."

"Are you kidding?" Tina said. She let out a laugh as the boisterous, fun-loving girl returned, and Ayumi couldn't help but smile, too. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm so out of place it isn't even funny. Sometimes I feel like Gulliver from _Gulliver's Travels_, you know?"

"Tina, I don't think that's true," Ayumi said quietly, and though she didn't meet Tina's gaze, her smile somehow remained. "I think you're a very beautiful person, both from without, and from within. And when I look at you I don't see someone who is out of place, lost in a storm of contradiction. I see a diamond in a coalmine, or a rose in a sea of sunflowers. You aren't out of place; you're unique, and that's something to be treasured. A real friend sees not what makes you different, but what makes you special."

Tina looked unconvinced. "I… didn't think there was that much of a difference. Between different and special I mean."

Ayumi's smile faded only a little as she turned her gaze to Tina. "To me, being different is just something that is, something that separates you from the whole. But to be special is to face the world despite those differences, to let your unique blend of personality, appearance, and talents shine through even if you're scared to death to do so."

Tina considered that for a time before cracking her knuckles. "So, you up for a housewarming party or what?" she said.

"This is it?" Weary and disappointed, Ayumi's gaze swept through the tiny room. In one corner there was a small fridge with a microwave set atop it, and next to that a stove and a sink. A table sat in the other corner. The rest of the room was open space, just enough for her futon. The only door besides the entrance was the closet, and inside the closet there were some shelves for her belongings. At least it was clean. Spotless for that matter, and there didn't seem to be any damage to the place. "I guess I _was_ expecting a bit much."

"Well, it isn't all that bad," Tina said. She opened the fridge. "But the manager needs to get off his ass and get the power on."

Ayumi set her camera down. She'd only needed to take a few snapshots. The manager, or the landlord, or whoever was responsible for keeping this apartment had done a superb job. "Well, actually, the power doesn't kick in until April."

"What?! Ayumi, that's two whole weeks away!"

Ayumi smiled, blushing in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know. That's why I brought plenty of money. Lots of takeout, you know?" She slid open the closet door and dumped her backpack inside. "But, I was expecting it, so you shouldn't worry. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I just didn't want to pay a bill for a month of electricity if I wasn't going to be here for the whole month."

"Well, that makes sense."

"Unfortunately I can't even offer you a glass of water at the moment," Ayumi said quietly. She went to a knee halfway in the closet and opened her backpack, remembering to retrieve something inside. "I have to make a run to the store and get some dishes, I suppose."

"You know, we could make a dinner date of it."

Ayumi glanced over her shoulder, frowning. "Date?"

Tina was on the other side of the room, dragging her finger slowly over the butterfly wallpaper. "Well, we still have party plans, don't we? The sign of a really good party is supposed to be spontaneity." She pulled out her cell phone as Ayumi watched with wide eyes. She punched in a number on the speed dial and held the phone to her ear. Though she tapped her foot and muttered something to herself, she only waited for a moment before someone answered on the other line. "Oh! Hey Tae!" she said, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. "Yeah, it's me. Oh, yeah, it was a great day! Thanks. Actually though, I'm calling to tell you to leave my place open tonight. I've got dinner plans." She gave a laugh to something her friend on the other end said. "Oh, no, nothing like that Tae! It's just, I met someone at orientation today and she's sorta new to the area. I'm taking her out to dinner and making sure she gets settled in."

Ayumi sighed. What was this girl doing here, anyway? They'd only just met, and she was talking about going out? But then, it felt good to have someone at her side, even if she were little more than a stranger. Ayumi drew a breath and ran her fingers slowly over the necklace she's gotten from her pack.

"No toilet?" Tina said as she slapped her phone closed.

Ayumi blinked. "What was that?"

"The bathroom. I'm assuming there's a communal bathroom and all, right?"

"Well, yeah. Down the hall across from the stairs, I think. I remember the landlord saying the communal bathrooms were towards the center of each floor, but I didn't actually check when we got here." Ayumi shrugged. "Guess I wasn't thinking about it."

"Great. I gotta go freshen up, and then we can get outta here! I'll show you all the hot spots, if you want."

Tina was out the door before she could make any objections. Ayumi had to admit to herself that, though this was out of the ordinary for her, Tina's offer had been quite sweet and she would love to take her up on it. She might not really know the girl, but this was a chance to really get acquainted with someone who knew the university through-and-through.

She smiled at the thought of making a friend. "All right then," she said to herself, hands on her hips as she turned her gaze to the closet. "First a change of clothes."


	3. Early Morning Sunshine

**EARLY MORNING SUNSHINE **

She woke slowly, stirred by the soft jingle of a cell phone, and when she sat up, groggy and weak, she smacked her dry lips and thick tongue and tried to blink her heavy eyelids. She also tried to wrap her brain around the title of the song, but it evaded her. Still, the song seemed _so _familiar. She made a lame attempt to stifle a yawn.

"Where is that damn phone?" Her own question surprised her, and she blinked. Her mind started to slip back into reality. "I don't have a cell phone yet…"

Behind her in the futon, something moved. Ayumi instantly froze, her mind racing with the possibilities. What the heck was going on? She swallowed, and then blew out a breath of air as she tried to calm herself. She wasn't alone, and now she remembered why. Tina. What was she still doing here?

"Mmm… Top o' the mornin' to ya, Yumi!" Tina's voice practically exploded into her skull, and Ayumi took first notice of the intense pressure trying to push her brain through her ears and eye sockets. She gave a groan, rolling her fingertips slowly against her temples, trying to ease the sensation. What exactly had they done last night? She felt Tina scooting closer, and then the American stunned her, and she was so still she thought she might fracture and crumble to dust beneath Tina's fingertips.

Gently, though rather sneakily, Tina had wrapped her arms around the smaller woman from behind and cupped her hands over her breasts, giving them a squeeze. "Woah, girl!" She gave them a jiggle as she laughed. "I didn't say anything before, but you got real nice boobies!"

"Tina! What on Earth are you doing!?" Ayumi didn't try to pull away. She was too exhausted to break free anyway, and her head pulsed intensely, draining what little energy she did have. As embarrassing as it was, she knew Tina didn't mean to hurt her. Something about this didn't seem all that strange, as if this was something that just came natural to the American, and Ayumi, for whatever reason, found that she trusted her. She sighed heavily, and then a small smile graced her lips as she flushed a lovely shade of pink. "You know, Tina… this really isn't the kind of thing I do on a first date."

That surprised Tina. She backed off, emerald eyes popping wide open. "Date?!" The two stared at one another for a long moment as Tina tried to wrap her thoughts about the statement, and then they exploded into laughter. "I like you, Yumi. You've got some real fire pushin' you. I haven't quite figured it out just yet, but I will."

"Well, maybe there's nothing to figure out."

Tina grinned. "We'll see."

"Uh, Tina…"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Tina glanced down. She was wearing only a pair of pink panties. She flushed and gave a little shrug. "Well, I didn't bring a change of clothes," she said.

"I have an extra nightshirt, you know," Ayumi said quietly, rising up off the floor. She stretched out, feeling all the kinks and cramps of the previous evening imploding in on her at once, straining against her body. Tina turned away, fumbling for the shirt she'd worn the day before. Ayumi watched as she pulled it up over her head. "You just had to ask."

"Well, it's possible I was just plastered enough I didn't care," Tina admitted. Her head popped up through the shirt. She was blushing. "Hey, have you seen my–"

"You lost it at the pub, as I recall," Ayumi replied. She made her way over to her closet to look for a towel. "When that big guy took more shots than you."

"Oh, yeah… Suzuki. I hadn't seen him for awhile." She rose and gave a tug to the hem of her shirt, smoothing out a majority of the wrinkles. "Well, I wouldn't've lost if you hadn't gotten in a hurry to leave."

"I wasn't in a hurry… it was nearly midnight, and I'm underage. You might think I was just looking after myself, but that wasn't really the case." Shuffling through her backpack, Ayumi picked out a skirt and blouse and fresh underwear. "I thought about leaving you, but you've been so great to me and all… I just couldn't do that."

Tina smiled. "Well, that's sweet of ya."

"I've never seen anyone take a bra off like that… or that fast."

"Believe me, Suzuki was hoping for the shirt to go first."

"Men." Ayumi giggled, heading for the door. "Help yourself to an apple. I'm gonna go take a shower, and then we can go find a place for breakfast."

* * *

"Kaoru-sama?" Aoi slid the door to her fiancé's room ajar and peer inside. She looked one way, then the other, and then stared at the neatly made futon in the middle of the floor and blinked her surprise. "Oh, Kaoru-sama…" She swallowed softly, and then closed her eyes and slid the door shut. "Where could you possibly be?"

It had been very late when Aoi had given up on seeing Kaoru-sama the night before. She'd known he was going to be home late, and as a matter of fact, he'd even called after dinner to talk to her while he was on break. He'd told her then that he expected to be back before Miss Miyabi closed up the house for the night, but then ten o'clock rolled around. Aoi had waited on the patio for nearly two hours, but Kaoru-sama hadn't come home even after midnight. To say she was worried was an understatement; Aoi was a nervous wreck.

She sighed, closed her eyes, and slid the door shut. Her world had changed considerably in just a few short months. She thought when Kaoru-sama had finished his schooling that he would finally earn the respect of her family, and while some did respect him for the hard work he had been doing at the Sakuraba accounting firm, one of the many independent businesses her father had established after the department store had really taken wing, he was still considered to be unworthy by most of becoming the husband to the daughter of the family head. Aoi didn't care about all that. She just knew that she loved the man with all her heart. Without Kaoru-sama, her life was vacant, meaningless. Her world was nothing without him, and she made it a point to tell him so at every opportunity.

Aoi leaned against the wall and stared helplessly at the floor. She hadn't seen much of Kaoru-sama at all the past few weeks. Work so often took him away from her, and when he was home, there were always others around. Though they were people dear to her, she still missed the time when she and Kaoru-sama could be alone. She brushed away a tear with her thumb just as it was shed, and fought to keep others from following in its wake. She drew a deep breath and swallowed hard, making every effort to shape up. She had work to do, and would be spending most of the day helping Miss Taeko in order to see it done. It would do her no good for the housekeeper to see her like this. She sighed; it seemed this was going to be a very long day.

"Aoi-chan… is everything all right?"

She spun at the sound of his voice. In one fleeting moment, everything was whole in her existence. Balance came to chaos, reason to the irrational. Her sorrows were instantly replaced by her brightest smile in weeks. It was him, standing in a freshly pressed suit and holding his briefcase at his side.

"Kaoru-sama!" She simply glowed, radiant as a rainbow following a spring shower. She was tempted to throw her arms around him, but she couldn't risk arousing the suspicion of who may happen upon them, she restrained herself. "Oh, Kaoru-sama, I was so worried!"

"I didn't mean to worry you." Kaoru-sama sighed. "I'm sorry, Aoi-chan. I know I got home late. It was almost one, and I knew you'd be in bed and didn't want to wake you."

"One in the morning!" Aoi started. "Kaoru-sama, it's not even seven! What are you doing up so early? You haven't even been home six hours! That's just not enough sleep!"

Kaoru-sama smiled. "I'll be fine, Aoi-chan. Trust me, okay?"

"Well…" Aoi sighed. "Of course I trust you. I'll always trust you."

He smiled, taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze. She wanted him to take her into his arms and hold her close, and she would do the same for him, but she also understood why he couldn't do that. Miss Miyabi expressly forbade such intimate gestures where the two might easily be spotted. Aoi understood why it was so important, but sometimes she would rather risk everything just for the opportunity to be with her beloved Kaoru-sama, lost in his arms.

"You have to go to work this early, Kaoru-sama?"

"Souta-buchō and I made a few arrangements so that I could have yesterday morning to help Tina at Freshman Orientation. Unfortunately, it means I'm getting some odd hours at the office." He smiled meekly. "I'm sorry, Aoi-chan. I promise, I will make this up to you."

Now, it was Aoi's turn to smile. "Kaoru-sama," she murmured, and a shiver of joy ran up her spine at the way her mouth shaped the word, how it sounded coming from her lips. "You do not have to make this up to me. You are trying your best to win over a lot of stubborn people, and I respect that. I respect that more than you know, because I know you are doing it for me, and I know how impossible a task it must seem to you."

"So, why are you here?"

She blinked. "Kaoru-sama?"

"You came looking for me, Aoi-chan," he said with a smile. "Here I am."

"Well… I was going to see if you were ready for breakfast."

"Of course I am. You don't even have to ask that. I'm always ready for one of your meals, Aoi-chan."

She cast him a sideling glance. "Kaoru-sama, tell me you did eat something last night…"

"That is something I can do. Miss Fujiko brought in some takeout." He gazed somberly into her eyes. "Don't worry, Aoi-chan. I was well fed, believe me."

She sighed, and then her smile returned. Acceptance overcame her and she reached out to take his hand, giving it a squeeze. "That is a relief, Kaoru-sama."

His hand fell away, and her heart ached because of it. Silently the couple started through the small house, passing Tina's room on the way to the exit. Aoi paused then, frowning as she looked back to Tina's closed door. She bit her lower lip and glanced up to Kaoru-sama, who watched her. "Aoi-chan?"

"Kaoru-sama… did you happen to see Miss Tina when you returned home last night?"

"Tina?" He turned his gaze to the door and then back to Aoi with a shrug. "No. I'm afraid not. Why? When did she come home?"

Aoi left his side, going to knock softly on Tina's door. There was no reply. Either she was dead to the world, or she had not come home the night before. Though she was tempted to open the door and peer inside, Aoi had only intruded on her friend's privacy once in all the time she had lived with them at the Sakuraba summer home. She found she wasn't quite ready to intrude a second time. Miss Tina could certainly take care of herself. Still, Aoi worried. She worried about all of her dear friends at the mansion, not just Kaoru-sama. She just couldn't help herself. They were all her family, and she cared deeply for them all.

A hand on her shoulder made her flinch. She could feel Kaoru-sama's warm breath against the nape of her neck as he comforted her with his mere presence, as close as he dared without scooping her up into a tight embrace. If anyone were to happen upon them in the hall right now, no one would suspect it were anything more than a quiet moment between friends. For Aoi, though, it meant so much more. She could barely contain herself. The desire to turn to him, to throw her arms around his neck, and to cover him with kisses was so strong. Her small hands balled into tight fists at her side, and she sighed.

"Aoi-chan."

"Kaoru-sama."

"Ahem."

The sound of Miss Miyabi clearing her throat sent Kaoru-sama nearly skidding to the other side of the hall. Aoi sighed softly and turned her eyes to her dear friend, the woman who had raised her. She had felt comfortable with the contact, but perhaps Kaoru-sama had not. Sometimes he was still jumpy when it came to these things. It was Miss Miyabi after all.

"Lady Aoi, Sir Kaoru." Miss Miyabi smiled as she shifted her gaze from Aoi to her fiancé. "Good morning to you."

"Uh… good morning, Miss Miyabi." Aoi grinned over at Kaoru-sama when they replied in unison to Miss Miyabi's greeting.

"I see you made blueberry muffins for breakfast this morning."

Aoi glowed, and with her hands clasped at her waist, she bowed. "Yes, of course. I'll scramble some eggs as well, when we get back to the house."

The three of them walked together across the deck between the two houses. Before they went into the mansion, Kaoru-sama glanced toward the rising sun and smiled. He touched Aoi's arm and gestured toward the eastern horizon, and she nodded, grinning up at him. Miyabi stood next to them, arms crossed and a smile on her face, and for a time the trio basked in the brilliant golden glow of the early morning sunshine.

* * *

"Everything's just fine, Tae. Trust me… I'm fine. And no, I didn't come home last night." She winked over to Ayumi as she spoke with her seemingly inconsolable friend. Ayumi leaned against the low, brick wall on the perimeter of a city park, with towering trees and an impressive playground. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'm a big girl. I slept just fine and I'll be home this afternoon. I just have to stop by at the bookstore with Ayumi and help her get squared away. We'll probably stop for lunch, but then I'll be coming home."

It took Tina several minutes to finally break away from her friend on the other end. Ayumi watched as she slapped her cell shut with a roll of her eyes. The blonde grinned as she explained: "Tae's a great person with a big heart, but sometimes she hits the high end on the freak-o-meter. She's just worried, that's all."

"Sounds like a good friend," Ayumi said softly, pushing away from the wall.

"Yeah… Tae's the best."

The two ate a light breakfast at a small, outdoor café and then strolled through the streets in silence for a time. The early morning sunshine poured down upon them, spectacular rays of golden light that warmed the heart and soul.

At nine they grabbed a taxi and headed across town to the bookstore where Tina preferred to do her shopping. It was a two-story, corner store a few blocks from the Meiritsu University. Ayumi gave her class schedule to the short man behind the counter, and he vanished into the stacks, leaving Tina and Ayumi to browse.

Ayumi was surprised to see Tina make a break for the rack of new manga titles, and since she wasn't much of a reader herself, she followed along behind as the blonde scanned through the selection with eyes wide as emerald saucers. Within a few minutes the American had an armload of her favorite titles and a smile as bright as the new day sun.

Ayumi peered in close and pulled one of the books from Tina's grasp. "_Crimson Twilight: The Rise of the New Pirate Lord Ferdinand_."

"It's a new title," Tina explained. "Went on sale just yesterday. I was wanting to get down here when they first put it out, because the author is real popular and the artist is supposed to be an up-and-coming, out-of-this-world talent."

"It looks promising," Ayumi commented as she gazed to the trio of characters that graced the cover, but she found herself cringing when she glanced at the opening pages. "Oh, that's harsh. I don't know, Tina. Not my cup of tea, really."

"Well, I think it'd probably take some getting used to, if you're not familiar with the author. All of his villains have some real serious personality issues."

"If this guy is supposed to be the villain, I'd have to say you just hit the nail on the proverbial head." Ayumi closed the book and shuddered at the few images she felt so unfortunate to have seen. Then she gave a weak smile. "Maybe you can fill me in on the details later. I'm not much of a manga reader myself."

"Your loss, Yumi."

Ayumi glanced at the shelf, about to turn away, when a specific title snared her attention.

Her eyes grew wide. A title called to her. She wasn't sure exactly why, but her heart fluttered when she laid her eyes upon it, and before she could stop herself, she snatched the book from the shelf and stared at the beautiful cover art, with a man cradling a naked heroine as tears poured down their faces. They slumped together in a beautiful rose garden. Her head lay upon his chest as long, auburn hair spilled across her body, cleverly drawn to conceal her most intimate parts. In one hand the man held a knife behind her back, as if prepared to plunge it between her shoulder blades.

The emotion of the scene stole Ayumi's breath away.

"_Songbird_," she read, fingers tracing the bright red Kanji. "Oh wow…"

"Oh, I know that one!" Tina said. "That's the third volume, though. There's supposed to be another coming out next month. I think they're six volumes in right now."

"I… I've got to have this," Ayumi murmured.

"Sure… but you can't just start at the third volume. You have to read the first two before I'll let you open this." Tina slipped the book from her fingers, and Ayumi continued to watch with ogle eyes. She tried to reach out to recover her prize, but Tina held it just out of reach. "Listen Yumi, this is my treat, okay? But before you read this, you're gonna have to borrow my copies and catch up on the story."

"Yeah, I guess," Ayumi murmured, and then she smiled. "_Songbird_," she sighed, nearly tasting the word as her mouth shaped the syllables. She felt her heart flutter. "What a beautiful title, Tina. I can't wait."

"It's kinda funny really," Tina said suddenly. Ayumi met her gaze, grinning. "You should know the girl's name. It's Yumi."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Her full name is actually Ayumi Suzuki." Ayumi glowed at that bit of information. Tina smiled. "But all her friends call her Yumi. That's why I call you Yumi, to tell you the truth."

Ayumi's cheeks heated with a flush. "Is that so?" She slipped the book easily from Tina's grasp and gazed at the cover for what seemed an eternity. By the time the clerk finally returned with her textbooks it was nearly eleven, and the place was starting to get crowded with college students preparing for their school year. The pair slipped up to the counter before the line got long and made their purchases.

With Ayumi's copy of the third volume of _Songbird_ packed away, it was all she could think about as they walked on down a crowded sidewalk.

"Her name's Ayumi, huh?" she murmured softly, and caught Tina's sidelong glance. They both grinned, and Tina flashed her a peace sign and a wink. Somehow, Ayumi couldn't help but think of the title—_Songbird_—and how fitting it truly was.


	4. In Pictures

**IN PICTURES**

"This is my room right here," Tina announced as she grabbed the handle and slid the door open wide. Ayumi peered inside. It was dark, but her eyes quickly adjusted when Tina flicked the switch, turning on the overhead light. "It's kinda in bad shape, but I chalk it up to bein' busier than snot the past few of weeks."

The unmade futon in the middle of the room was the worst of it, from what she could see. Next to the closet was a stack of books, DVDs, video games, and CDs, with a pair of shoes on either side acting as bookends. Near the window against the far wall was a simple desk with a laptop and a small pile of papers, a desk lamp, reference books, a tray with CD-ROM's, and a couple empty beer bottles. The TV in the corner opposite the closet was on and muted to a station showing some kiddie anime that Ayumi had never seen in the States before. For the most part the floor was clear, save for the space right in front of the closet. There were no piles of dirty clothes that she might have expected for the average college student. Even the trashcan near the door was empty.

Ayumi stood spellbound as her eyes at last took in the spectacle on the walls everywhere she looked. If nothing else they proved Tina to be an avid photographer in her own right. Mostly the images revealed a lighthearted soul with a passion for life. The people she saw in each photo shared that intense, undying passion. Ayumi sensed everlasting friendship in each precious moment of each picture. She smiled, though inwardly she felt her heart sink. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was jealous.

"Your friends… you look like you're a pretty tight knit bunch."

"Oh, yeah. Course we are. We're all sorta there for each other when times get tough, you know?" Tina's eyes skimmed over the pictures as a small smile played over her lips at each wonderful memory captured for the rest of time. "I guess you could say we're kinda like a family. If my guys ever need me I'm right there for them, and I know that if I ever get in a tight spot, they'll be there, no questions asked."

"Really?" Ayumi smiled sadly at the thought. "Yeah, that does sound like family."

She moved closer to the pictures, taking in each with a small smile. Tina joined her after laying her purchases down atop her futon. "Seems kinda strange to introduce the gang through a bunch of pictures, but I guess it couldn't hurt. Those are from our last trip to the beach, just this past summer. That's Tae, the housekeeper, and her little cousin Chika. They both live here. Their grandma has a little café out on the beach, and that's where we are here, with Miss Landlord and Miss Manager. Chika's Manager's a little strict and yells a lot, but she's really a good person, and the Landlord is the most wonderful person I think I've ever had the chance to meet."

"She looks like a traditional Japanese beauty," Ayumi commented. "That kimono is fabulous. I don't think I've ever seen one quite like it."

Tina grinned. "And wait'll you taste her cooking."

"Her cooking?"

"Oh, you're invited," the American said, a teasing grin on her face. "Don't even try to back out of supper, Yumi."

Ayumi swallowed. "Well… no. I wouldn't think of it. Thanks a lot… if you really think I wouldn't be an inconvenience."

"Oh, heck. Why would you be an inconvenience? You're a friend."

"A friend? You really think so?"

Tina grinned. "Oh, geesh, Yumi. Why would I bring you here if you were anything but? I know we don't really know one another just yet, but that'll change, don't you think?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"I can read people pretty well. It's in my nature… at least, that's what I think. When I first came back to Japan for college I met a guy that kinda reminds me a little of you." Tina kept talking as she slipped past Ayumi on her way to the closet. Inside she leaned over a large box on the floor, partially hidden by a full clothes hamper and a mass of shoes. Not a fraction of an inch of the floor was visible. "He was just getting off on his own himself, and he had a difficult time of it. That's just what happens when you try to start off with a clean slate. He was in a position he'd never been in before that time, kinda like you are now."

"And you think I'm like that?"

"Well sure. You've been living in America since before you could walk, remember? You told me that yourself."

Ayumi smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did." She returned her gaze to the pictures on the wall as Tina sifted through the box, a girl on a mission, so Ayumi decided not to interrupt. She studied the pictures a while longer, her eyes settling upon one individual who popped up often and was now, in Ayumi's mind at least, clearly one of Tina's closest friends. It was the man who had spoken at freshman orientation the day before. His name was Kaoru Hanabishi, and now that she knew who he was, the face was ingrained into her memory, haunting her thoughts at every possible opportunity. Her heart thundered violently, nearly leaping into her throat, threatening to explode from her chest and cease her life right then and there, but somehow, she could not die, even if she wished it. "That man…" she murmured.

"You must mean Kaoru," Tina said suddenly, and Ayumi nearly leapt out of her skin. She spun about to see the American with her back to her, still bent over the box as her bottom waggled this way and that, an indicator that she was digging deeper into whatever it was she was searching through. "You saw him at orientation, right? At least, I think you were in that last group. I mean, what a great guy, don't you think? It's really too bad he doesn't go to Meiritsu anymore; he'd really be the one to help show you the ropes. He just knows the place."

"Kaoru," Ayumi murmured, seeing an image of the man as he stood amidst a sea of estrogen: four scantily clad women on the beach. Didn't those women know what kind of monster this Kaoru Hanabishi was? How selfish he was? He had been a man so hell-bent on rising to the top of the Hanabishi clan that he was willing to throw out his own mother.

Among the four were the Landlord, the Manager, the one Tina called Tae, and Tina herself. Ayumi couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy just then. These four were the women in this man's life, and she was a nobody all over again. He didn't even know she existed. Had his mother's life truly mattered so little to him? The selfish bastard…

Ayumi forced herself to unclench her fists and her jaw. She wiped a tear from her cheek and stepped away from the wall, and the pictures that suddenly represented the loneliness swirling deep inside, threatening to crush the weight of the world down upon her shoulders right then and there. If there had been a cliff before her she would have gladly jumped, just to put an end to the obligation of holding closed the gaping wound that had splayed her heart in twine.

It was his fault. All of this was his fault. He was the reason that her mother had been forced to send her away when she was only a baby, having never had the opportunity to grow into her obligation as a daughter. She had grown up in the States, with her aunt and uncle, and her mother died some time later, most assuredly of a broken heart at the fact that in her lifetime she had lost everyone she held dear: first her lover, then her son, and at last a daughter who she had barely had the chance to know. No one had cared for that dear, tortured woman, that broken soul who had lost her way. The thought tore deeply into Ayumi's sorrows.

"Got it!" Tina announced as she finally popped out of the closet. Ayumi turned to see that she had a small armload of books, five manga volumes that she recognized without even having to read. They were the five volumes of _Songbird _missing from Ayumi's collection. "Wait'll you read these, Yumi! Trust me, you're gonna love this."

"Oh… thanks, Tina."

She dumped the books on her futon and gave Ayumi a clap on the back. "Make yourself at home," she said joyfully, and started across the small room to the door. "I'll go make sure Tae sets another place at the table tonight."

"All right," Ayumi said slowly. "I… that would be nice."

She thought, as Tina slid the door shut behind her, that she would break down and cry. This was horrible. She couldn't turn Tina down after all the American had done for her the past two days, but if she stayed it meant she might wind up having to face _him_. She didn't think she had the courage to do that… but she would do her best. She realized she had to face her fears or she would be afraid forever.

She could handle it, if she set her heart to it.

Alone in the room, Ayumi wiped away a tear with her thumb and went to her knees beside Tina's futon. She sifted slowly through the books there, all the volumes of the series called _Songbird_ save the one Tina had bought for her at the bookstore earlier in the day. She selected the first volume and allowed her slender fingers to slide slowly over the glossy cover.

The emotional scene conveyed there, much like that of the third volume when she'd first laid eyes upon it in the bookstore, nearly stilled Ayumi's lonely heart. A young, ivory-skinned beauty, with long, auburn hair and dressed in a scarlet kimono, knelt in a sea of sunflowers, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her hands, balled into tight fists, cradled in her lap. A tall, dark man leaned over her, holding a fistful of her hair. In his other hand, he gripped a dagger, which he held to her throat. Submission in her eyes, anguish in his. Hot tears stung Ayumi's eyes as she gazed upon the exquisite artwork.

"Beautiful," she murmured. Slowly, Ayumi traced her finger about the soft folds of the scarlet kimono so expertly shaped by the artist's hand. Her heart pounded. Was this woman in the image the one Tina had referred to when she informed Ayumi of the character that shared her name? And who was this man, this tall, dark, and handsome stranger, looming over her? Her executioner, perhaps? It certainly seemed to be so by the way he held his knife to her throat. Yet this was also the same woman who appeared on the cover of the third volume, and judging by the images on the covers of all the other books in the series, the same woman made an appearance in every one.

It seemed also, Ayumi thought with a sense of awe infused with a touch of terror, that this poor woman had been sentenced to die by the hand of a different man in each image. The startling revelation sent a chill up Ayumi's spine. What crime had she committed to face such judgment over and over again? She had to read this manga. She simply _had_ to. Her heart urged her on. She wanted to know this pain, the sheer emotion, seared into the woman's soul.

Ayumi clung to the first volume for several moments, staring off into nothingness as she considered the journey that lie ahead. Then she cracked the book open and surrendered her will to that dark and winding path.

* * *

"Miss Tina!" Aoi knew her cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet as the American pulled away from the Japanese beauty, leaning heavily against her broom as she gasped for breath. Eyes closed, she tried to recapture her composure, and then offered Tina an embarrassed smile as she finally met her gaze. "You startled me! I didn't realize you'd come home."

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that, Miss Landlord. Actually, I just got back a few minutes ago." Tina grinned. Aoi had never quite understood the American, but she still loved her regardless. The two had built powerful bonds over the past few years, and not even this odd quirk was enough to break such precious ties. Miss Tina had never strayed from the path of friendship, and neither would Aoi. Still clinging to her broom, she gently palmed the front of her indigo kimono at her chest, smoothing the fabric against her soft bosom. Had it been anyone but the American, she would have had to turn away. "I brought Yumi with me, by the way," Tina said suddenly. "I hope you don't mind."

Aoi blinked at the very idea. "Oh no, not at all, Miss Tina! Why would I mind?" In fact, she thought it was quite a thrill that Tina had brought the young woman to her family's summer home. She had never said so much to Tina, but she often fretted over her friend's lifestyle. While Tina had always taken very kindly to new people, Aoi had never actually seen her make friends of her own before. It was troubling because Tina was the kind of girl who deserved friendship, and despite the fact that she had a magnetic personality, often her raw energy sometimes clouded the truth from others unwilling to look past first impressions to the gentle soul inside.

Each of the friends she'd made since Aoi had come to know her were friends shared through the bonds of others. She'd met Aoi herself and then Miss Miyabi through Kaoru-sama, and then she had met Miss Taeko through him along with the other guys in the photography club back at Meiritsu University. Chika-chan was Miss Taeko's younger cousin, and then there were the girls who were on Chika's swim team who Tina had helped coach during their freshman year. Aoi smiled, shaking away her concerns as she returned her thoughts to the present. "You just be sure you invite her to dinner, Miss Tina," she said jovially, "and I'll make sure we have a place set for her."

Tina grinned devilishly. "Why wouldn't I want to invite her to dinner?" she teased with a wink. "I've already assimilated you and everyone else… I just couldn't very well pass up a new victim, could I?"

Aoi laughed, covering her face as it burned bright red. "Miss Tina! That's horrible! Just don't scare her off before she's had a chance to meet everyone."

"Well… if you say so, Miss Landlord." The American's grin widened. "I suppose she deserves to know there is some sense of normalcy in Japan before she runs for the hills."

"If you want to show her normalcy in Japan," Miss Miyabi said as she turned a corner, joining the two from the adjacent hall, "you've certainly brought her to the wrong household." There was a spark of humor in the older woman's eye. She crossed her arms over her chest as she inspected both. "Miss Tina, I certainly look forward to meeting this friend of yours."

"Where is she now?" Aoi asked.

"Holing up in my room. I have a manga that caught her eye and I was going to let her borrow it." Tina shrugged. "No sense in damaging her for life just yet."

"No, certainly not," Miyabi said, smiling mischievously.

* * *

As with herself, Ayumi Suzuki was a college freshman. From what she could see, their few similarities ended there. Ayumi Suzuki was a Japanese beauty, popular in every sense of the word, sought after by every boy on campus on Kyoto University, and recruited by modeling services across the country. As with the cover of all the books in this remarkable manga, this particular scene stole Ayumi's heart.

Her long, auburn hair was tied up in a bun with two tight braids hanging over each shoulder. She was tall, as indicated by the other girls from her dorm in the opening scene of the story, none of whom came to within a half a head of her height. Her school uniform had been custom-made just for her, as the college had only a very few girls who came to within her height. Still, this man easily towered over her.

His name was Tao Takei. When she met him, his muscular frame filled a doorway, blocking her escape from the scene of a horrendous crime. Somber eyes gazed past her to the grisly scene that marked the end of innocence for a girl on the verge of womanhood. Ayumi Suzuki stared up to him with wide eyes. A streak of blood marred her perfect face, stealing away the remnants of her purity. She didn't know Tao Takei. Nor did she have any idea how tightly their fates were about to become. It didn't matter in that moment. All she knew was the truth. She sunk to her knees before him and covered her tear and bloodstained face with her hands.

Ayumi knew the cowering woman so little, and the hulk of a man in the doorway even less, and yet understanding seized her by the throat and shook her to the core. On that page, halfway through the first volume of _Songbird_, she slammed the book shut, staring off into nothingness as her heart thundered in her chest. She rested a hand to her breast, breathing heavily, and gently massaged the crevasse at the base of her sternum, trying to ease her racing heart. Never would she have believed that a book—a manga no less—could have such an amazing emotional impact. She actually smiled, contemplating the complex truths so intricately woven into the seamless plot.

"Oh wow…" she breathed.

"That good, huh, girl?"

Ayumi jumped at the voice behind her, twisting about in her place in the middle of Tina's futon, brown eyes peeled. The grinning blonde slid the door shut with her toe and held out a cup of steaming-hot tea.

"Huh? Tina?"

The blonde giggled. "Here," she said.

"Uh… thanks," Ayumi mumbled, gazing down into the brew.

"Ginger lemon tea, sweetened with honey. Miss Landlord's recipe."

Ayumi breathed in the fragrant vapors and closed her eyes. Then she touched the rim to her lips and sipped slowly. "Oh! It's good."

"It's one of Miss Landlord's recipes, Yumi," Tina replied with a wink. "Of course it's good. I'll tell you what, the girl knows how to cook."

Ayumi drew a slow breath and turned her gaze to the book in her lap. "Well, we all have our hidden talents," she said quietly, smiling down at the glossy cover. This book had effortlessly begun to mold itself into her heart, a piece of humanity she had learned she was missing and had somehow regained along the way. For once, this trip to Japan had become promising. If not for the fact that she would likely have to face her past, she might have been able to enjoy what she was learning. "Something wonderful inside," she added, her voice barely audible.

"Is that so?" Tina said, sitting on her heels as she leaned forward to gaze into Ayumi's eyes. "Pretty deep for a little squirt."

Ayumi gasped as Tina reached out to gently flick her nose. She flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm just joshing you, Yumi!" Tina teased, laughing heartily. The laugh grew so boisterous that joyful tears filled her eyes. She wiped away a tear and, as the laugh finally faded, gave Ayumi a friendly punch in the shoulder. "You're a good kid, Yumi," she said gently. "I really mean that."

"Really?"

Tina winked. "You can take it to the bank, sister."

Ayumi smiled shyly, averting her eyes.

"So, we all have something wonderful inside, huh?" Tina said with a smile. "You, Yumi, have a pretty head on your shoulders, and a smart one too."


End file.
